beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryutaro Fukami
Ryutaro Fukami (深海流太郎, Fukami Ryutaro) is a character in the Metal Fight Beyblade Anime, Manga. He uses Thermal Pisces, a powerful stamina type. Synopsis Manga In the manga, Ryutaro is slightly overconfident and he easily overlooks certain details in his strategy, such as his Pisces' power being only effective on a horizontal level. He reffers to himself as a magician. As much as he hates losing, like everybody, he ends up accepting his fate and shakes Gingka's hand, almost promising that they will have a rematch. Anime On the contrary, in the anime, Ryutaro is a mysterious 'homeless' blader who spends his days telling people their fortune. Of course, his predictions are not always right, but he easily defeats people in Beyblade matches when they come back to him to complain. He is very inspired by the traditional Asian rituals and general things, as can be observed by the clothes he wears, the stylized fan he always holds, and all the accessories he otherwise has that are mostly seen in Asian countries. All his moves in beybattles breath a certain 'traditional Asian' essence. He often forms the shape of a star inscribed in a circle full of writings. To get somebody's attention or silence, Ryutaro abruptly points his closed fan in their face. He otherwise likes to make fun of a few people, and he obviously tries to act like the wise, but evil one. He can be very pompous and rude with no regards for anyone's feelings but himself. His special attack consists of distorting the area around him and, sometimes, getting his beyblade to emit a very strident sound that destabilizes the opponent. The other blader also gets to a point where he has the illusion that everything around him has disappeared except for the beyblades and Ryutaro. On episode 41, he created a new special move, able to burn the enemy by pointing his fan at them. He may also make the fire hotter by doing the same thing again. He may also cause a blizzard to buffet the enemy. If he does this again, the enemy will be trapped in ice. Also on episode 41, he is seen to be able to really fortell the future. Beyblade *Pisces D125BS: Ryutaro's first Beyblade in the manga. *Thermal Pisces T125ES: Ryutaro's first Beyblade in the anime. Special Moves *Distortion Drive: Ryutaro's first special move. He used this on Episode 30. *Blazing Inferno: Ryutaro's second special move. He used this on Episode 43. Gallery Ryuutarou Fukami.png|Ryutaro. RyutarosFan.jpg|Ryutaros fan RyutaroOp3Ver2.png|Ryutaro in the movie. Ryutarosign.jpg RyutaroColor.jpg|Ryutaro in the manga RyutaroManga.jpg|Ryutaro in the manga RyutaroLaunching.jpg|Ryutaro launching Pisces TV3.jpg|Ryutaro in Metal Masters 380.jpg RyutaroVsGingka.jpg|Ryutaro and Gingkas first match GingkaRyutaro.jpg|Ryutaros and Gingkas second match 21709-226.jpg|Ryutaro. 3 15.jpg|Ryutaro in Metal Fight Beyblade Opening 1 Ver. 3 Ryuutarou.jpg Trivia *'Fukami' means 'deep', and Ryutaro is simply a name. *For some reason, Ryutaro's original (facial) design was changed for a more 'annoying kid' one in the comic version of Metal Fight Beyblade. *Whenever Ryutaro's about to do one of his mind blowing attacks, he says "Good Luck on my way" three times. Though he doesn't say this when he battles Gingka in Battle Bladers. *Ryutaro doesn't actually use magic moves. It's merely just the shape of his bey that creates a wind pattern around it, allowing it to float or to knock an opponent's bey flying. *Gingka did struggle alot during their first battle because his bey couldn't touch Thermal Pisces, Ryutaro's bey because of the changing air curents that occurs during Pisces' spinning.